


The Mirror

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is given a mirror. It's more then he bargained for.　</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: saar_fantasy

Coming through the front door, Tommy pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head, maneuvering his guitar case inside. It was always the same shit, day in and day out. Each day he looked for a band to join and express the talent he knew he had. Each day he found himself being turned away, or finding bands he knew would go nowhere. Pushing the door closed with his foot, he saw several of his roommates and friends sitting in the living room, watching one of his jokeable B horror movies.

"Hey TomTom." Mike tossed an empty candy wrapper in his direction. "This movie of yours is pretty fucked up. I mean, a detachable penis? You're sick dude."

Ignoring his friend, Tommy headed into his room instead. Setting the guitar case onto the floor, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck?"

Against his wall there was a rather large mirror propped up there. The frame was extremely detailed. An antique carving of women and what he could guess were demons and saints. Interesting to say the least, but what the hell was it doing here?

Cassi poked her head into the room. "Like it?" Grinning from ear to ear she walked further into his room. "We found it at some estate sale today. The guy was practically giving it away. Figured it was fucked up enough for your taste."

Indeed it was. It really intrigued him as he walked closer to it, running several fingers over the carved part on top. "It's bad ass." As Cassi came closer, he gave her a one armed squeeze before letting her go. Tossing his sunglasses onto the bed, he joined the others to watch the rest of the movie.

\---

Adam came down the stairs, listening in on the conversation going on in the sitting room. They where talking about him, yet again, and his hand tightened almost painfully against the bottom of the banister, just waiting for when he could make his entrance.

Eber cleared his throat, before continuing. "The boy is growing older and if he will not choose a bride on his own, then I feel it is our duty to choose one for him."

Around Adam's father was his younger brother Neil, Mr. Pittman the town’s pastor and Mr. Carpenter. All joining here in the sitting room on this sunny afternoon in 1811 to discuss Adam's situation. Rumors always ran ramped, and Mr. Lambert was not about to have his son be the talk of the town. Not when it was rumored that he preferred the male sex. Such was unheard of.

"Mr. Lambert." Monte Pittman ran one hand along the buttons of his shirt. "You have two intelligent sons. Neil was able to find a fine, young, God fearing woman to marry. I am sure that when Adam finds the right one for him, he will know it. God always provides."

Adam smiled to himself. The pastor was one man he could always trust and count on. The only man in the town who knew the real Adam and judged him no less for it. We were all made in Gods image; so, Adam too, was a part of God. If only his father could see this. Deciding that enough was enough, he moved away from the steps and stood in the entrance of the room. He nodded to each member in the room and addressed them by name. His hands where cupped gently behind his back doing what he could to come off gentlemanly.

His father started to talk as though they where not just discussing him. Going on about an errand he wanted the boy to run with him. Not fully listening, his eyes drifted around the room. Watching the others faces, and soon looking at his own reflection in the large mirror on the wall. The mirror his father had spent far too much money on. It was carved on some village island and brought over by ship to be sold on the main land. Adam found it a bit much. Looking at his reflection, the black hair swept across his forehead to the freckles that seemed to plaque every inch of skin he saw. Unhappiness everywhere, and nothing in the future that could change it.

The evening did not turn out much better. His father’s errands lead them to the Wendle household, where Adam was introduced to a Miss Brooke. She was beautiful and smart. A person Adam would have loved to be friends with and enjoy her company. Not the courtship his father was pushing for.

It was late in the evening when they returned back to the house. Eber retired to his room but Adam went into the sitting room. In there, with only a single lit candle to keep him company, he let his thoughts drift. Closing his eyes, Adam willed himself to maintain. Maybe his father was right. Maybe it was time for him to settle down and make the family happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set long ago...

Tommy pushed some of the fringe out of his face as he clicked to refresh his email yet again. Nothing new. He let out a frustrated sigh, the boredom was making him a bit stir crazy. Since the night seemed like a waste, he got up and flicked off the light. City lights peeked thought the blinds, casting spots of light all over the room. As he walked towards his bed, there was movement from the corner of his eye again. That damn mirror. Why couldn't he get used to the thing being there? Stepping close, he saw his reflection, but there was another image as well. As though he could see into another room. With the image so dark, he knelt down and moved up closer to the glass. Pressing one hand against the cool surface, he found the image of another man who was dressed rather funny.

A pain started in his stomach. Tommy's free hand moved to grab at his shirt, feeling as though whatever was wrong was trying to make its way out. His head began to spin and soon there was a falling feeling. Then the sharp pains of meeting the floor; face first.

A loud thud awoke Adam from his sleep. Not realizing he had fallen asleep in the sitting room, he started to rub at his eyes. The candle was burning low but still going. Blinking his eyes several times to focus, Adam's eyes became wide when he saw the boy on the floor. Panic hit him instantly. "Excuse me, sir?" Moving closer, he shook the boy's shoulder. The boy made some pained noise and started to move but pretty slowly. Adam helped the boy to turn over to lie on his back. The clothing he was wearing perplexed him. But it didn't stop there. There where weird bobbles in his ears and his hair was cut in an odd way. Must be a performer in the circus... Or perhaps he was dedicated to the theater.  
There was pain behind his eyes and every vein throughout his body felt like it was on fire.

Hearing another voice, Tommy figured he must have passed out and one of the roommates came to see what the commotion was all about. Opening his eyes slowly, the man looking down on him was not one he knew, but damn was he dressed funny. Laughing a bit, he went to sit up, when the man pushed him back down onto his back.

"Sir, I bid you to you rest. You have a bump on your head." Brushing back the fringe slightly, there was a red mark there which would look angry tomorrow. Grabbing a small decorative pillow, he helped to put it under the boy's head.

"Look, I'm fine." Just a bit dizzy and a lot confused. "Okay, so did I miss some costume party, or are you guys so baked out there you don't know what the fuck you're doing?" Who ever the guy was, he had amazing blue eyes. Tommy could make them out even in the dim light. Trying to sit up again, he was pushed back down once more. Now Tommy was growing pissed. "What the fuck is your problem dude?"

Adam's mouth parted slightly before he moved to stand. "I do not appreciate your tone in my father’s house. I also do not know how you got in here in the first place, but maybe you should leave." The candle started to flicker wildly. Any moment now, the flame would go out and they would be lost in darkness. Moving to the table, Adam hurried to grab a new one to light it.

Watching the other man move away from him, Tommy sat up and rubbed at his head. There was that feeling in his stomach again and his head started to throb. Maybe he had hit it a bit too hard. Thinking that he was about to be sick, Tommy squeezed his eyes closed tightly before the falling feeling returned.

Lighting the new candle, Adam placed it carefully into the holder and turned around. "Further more if you...Where did you go?" He had not heard the man move behind him. Feeling a bit guilty for being so rude to the boy, he looked around the room, thinking maybe the boy had hid himself somewhere. But there was nothing. Adam had even taken the candle to search the adjoining rooms and still there was no sign of the boy at all. He didn't even get the chance to get a name out of the other man. Why couldn't boys that beautiful fall into his life more often? Finding himself where he had started, Adam stood by the door way. His eyes glancing at the candle lit reflection in the mirror. "That would be wishing for too much, wouldn't it." A small smile formed on his face. Here he was... Resorted to talking to himself. "I wish I could find my own mysterious boy and together we might make each other very happy." The smile grew wider. It was late and he felt a bit silly, almost thinking that he had dreamed the whole event. Turing around, he headed up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

\---

A car horn came from somewhere outside. The sun was up, but it was far too early to be awake. With the pain that shot out throughout his back, Tommy realized quickly that he had fallen asleep on the floor. Images came back from the night before. It had to have been one crazy dream. Crawling to his bed, Tommy pulled himself up onto the covers. Only taking a few moments to pull off his shirt and pants to leave him in just briefs, he lay down onto his pillow and was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week had passed since Adam had seen the boy, lying on the sitting room's floor. By now he had convinced himself that the boy was a part of a dream. Making him feel out of his mind to be with a boy sent by heaven. One made just for him. Overly dramatic, but it was his dream. He had also decided to make his father happy and began the courtship of Miss Wendle. Spending the evening in her parlor while poor Brooke was forced to play him songs on the piano; it had been a trying time. Being ready with a fake smile he bid her a good evening and traveled back home. Thankfully, the house would be empty in the next few weeks. His brother’s wife was expecting there first child, and Eber was not going to miss that moment. Adam on the other hand, was grateful for the peace and quiet.

After a quick meal, he was about to head up the stairs for bed when he stopped and looked back towards the door to the sitting room. The mystery boy had not left his mind and Adam was growing almost desperate to see him again. To prove there was more to his life then what was happening in the here and now. Turing around, Adam walked into the sitting room. The moon cast down eerie shadows along the walls. Moving to stand over the spot he had found the boy before, he pondered how he had got there in the first place.

In the silence, he could have sworn that he had heard a noise. Soft at first, but the noise became louder and louder. It appeared to be music, though Adam felt the noise would cause most ears to bleed. Turning his head slightly, to pick up the music more clearly, it seemed to be coming from the mirror. But that made no sense...

Walking closer to it, Adam went to touch the reflective glass and quickly pulled his hand back again. It felt as though he had been stung. Looking around the frame and back to the front, his mind swarmed with questions. Lifting his hand slowly this time, he touched the glass once more. The second his hand was fully on the glass, he felt his stomach start to turn. Remembering the time he had to take ipecac when he was very ill. It soon made him feel rather light headed, and before he was able to sit down, he felt like he was falling down. Pushing himself up from the floor, he wondered if he was coming down with something or if he had lost his mind. When his eyes focused on what was around him, he decided the latter was the case. This room was perplexing. Deciding that he must be in hell, from seeing the horrific items around the room, he grew rather scared. In an adjoining room he could hear the music from before and the sound of water running. No, this did not make any sense at all.  
Standing up quickly, he backed up until he felt his hip bump against something on the wall. Looking over, he recognized it as the mirror in his father’s sitting room. But this room was anything but that. The water sound stopped, as well as the music, and Adam’s heartbeat dropped. Would the devil come out of that room to collect his soul?

Tommy pushed the door open wider, walking into his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. To say the sight of the strange man from his dream was a bit startling would be an understatement. "Okay joke's over." 'Cause for someone to leave the house wearing what he could only guess was tights and lace had to be a joke.

"Might…" Adam swallowed hard. It was the boy from before and he wanted so badly for it all to make sense. "Might you be the devil?" With the boy so exposed, he was getting an eye full of him. Now that his arms were exposed, he could see tattoos on each of them.

At his dresser, Tommy stopped and looked over at the guy. It took about five seconds before he started to burst out laughing. "I have been called many things, but that has to be a first. Most just stick to Tommy." Grabbing a shirt, he slipped it on. Opting to be lazy he combed his fringe with his fingers to get it to lay mostly straight. Being as there was more light in the room this time around, Tommy was checking out this guy from the corner of his eyes. He was tall and fine as hell. But once his eyes got lower they nearly bulged right out of his head. No way, no fucking way. This man had to stuff his pants. Okay, so he had been going through a dry spell lately... His friends didn’t have to do this to get him laid. Though Adam was his type for sure.

Feeling awkward, Adam moved a little closer and extended his hand to Tommy. "I beg for your forgiveness that I have not properly introduced myself. I am Adam Mitchel Lambert, son of Eber Lambert."

Having just pulled out a clean pair of briefs, Tommy did not shake back. Instead he slipped the pair up his legs and under the towel. Grabbing a pair of skinny black jeans he did the same to that as well before loosening the towel and letting it fall to the floor. Finding his creepers, he slipped a foot into each. "Well, it’s been fun, Adam Mitchel Lambert. But I’m heading out to a club."

Letting his hand fall back down to his side, Adam watched Tommy get dressed. It would have been proper to look away or leave while the other was doing so, but Adam felt drawn to Tommy. It felt right. "What, may I ask, is a club? Do you mean a parlor where the men go to smoke and discuss the politics of the day?"

This joke had gone beyond funny and to just plain weird. "Adam, are you fucking with me?" Stepping closer, Tommy looked at the other man very closely. Adam didn’t seem strung out or drunk. He could have been a great liar, but why lie about this. It made no sense. "Where…" No, that wasn’t what he wanted to ask. "When…are you from?"

Adam smiled, looking down at the other. "The year of our lord; eighteen hundred and eleven. My dear Mr. Tommy, I would never fu… Mess with you in anyway. I have actually been hoping and praying that our paths would cross again." Feeling bold, Adam continued. What if this chance never came up once again? "It is very unconventional and I know the church does not allow such behavior, but I would like to be open about my feelings for you."

Tommy brought a finger to Adam’s mouth to shut him up. "I need you to sit down." 'Cause he was about to drop the bomb. With no chairs in the room, he guided Adam to the bed and waited for him to sit before speaking again. "This is the year 2011. We don’t wear whatever the hell you are wearing now, and being gay is accepted." He sat next to Adam and took the guy's hand into his own. "Don’t pass out or go crazy alright?" He was beyond thinking about how this happened. All he knew was that Adam was here from the way way past, and somehow, Tommy felt alright with it.

Turning rather pale, Adam’s brain hurt because he was thinking so much so fast. Looking over to their connected hands, he took this as a good event. God was answering his prayers and bringing him to where he would be accepted. Adam laced his fingers with Tommy’s and smiled a bit at him. "I am well level minded." And now that it seemed as though Tommy liked him back, he was ecstatic.

"I have the best fucking idea." Standing up, Tommy pulled Adam up to follow him into the adjoining bathroom. Putting down the toilet seat, he pointed. "Sit." Which Adam did. Tommy left the room and went into his closet. Being so close with his friends, sometimes clothing became misplaced in each others rooms. He had become tired sorting it out long ago and now just tossed random items into his closet. These items worked for him now though. His roommate was bigger then he was. Tommy would guess just the right size for Adam to fit in. Grabbing some black faded jeans and a Queen shirt, he went back into the bathroom. "Change into these, then I am going to do you up. You’re coming out with me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Taking the clothing, Adam stood and started to work on what he was wearing. Tommy had not left the bathroom. No, he was placing some black pencil object near his eye. Though he thought such thing would hurt but it was making the boy's eyes look absolutely delicious. Adam started with the shirt. It was easy to put on and he liked how it fit him perfectly. The pants though were another story entirely. He pulled them up his legs but he didn’t want to pull them all the way up as there seemed to be teeth there where his privates would be. So they came up painfully slow up his legs checking out Tommy’s pants compared to his own.  
Putting the eyeliner down, Tommy could see Adam’s predicament. He could also see that the bulge was indeed very real. "I guess they don’t have zippers back then." He pulled the zipper up the track and buttoned it on top. "Not so scary, huh?" Winking, he pointed back to the toilet. "Sit. I am going to put some makeup on you. Cassi has been showing me some tricks. I’m not the best, but I won’t let you go out looking dumb."

It started out with some foundation; smoothing out his skin tone and making the freckles vanish. Next came the eyes and this was what Tommy put his concentration on. Adam had the most amazing blue eyes. Finishing off with just a light gloss on the lips, he stepped back and took the whole picture in. "Damn." Adam was hot before but now he was beautiful. "Come on, look at yourself. I did a bomb ass job."

Standing up, Adam looked into the mirror. His hands went to his face, feeling the skin. The make-up felt weird on his face, but he could not get over at how he looked. Never did he find himself attractive before, but now he felt special. "Tommy I…" His voice cracked a little bit. It was almost too much to take in.

"Come on, lets get out of here. Wait till you see everything else." Leading Adam outside and to his car, he had to explain to the other a bit about how to get in and what a seat belt was for. About how Adam would be perfectly safe inside of it. The ride was filled with so many questions and Tommy was happy to answer every one of them. Arriving at the club, he parked the car and got out. Choosing a gay club, to show Adam how far the world had come, he waited for the other to join him along his side of the car. "Just stick close to me. You will have fun tonight, I promise."

The second they entered the club, the loud beat of the music pumped throughout their bodies. Adam kept close to Tommy, but he was also looking around at everything and everyone. How anyone could be bored in this world was beyond him. He was loving it. Tommy ordered them some shots which he downed right along with the other. His body moved to the music and though Tommy refused to do any dance, he swayed his body along side the other one.

Once the shots hit his system everything became a blur. Adam was living each moment with Tommy. Noticing how perfectly there bodies molded together. How he couldn't get enough of the other's touches even, the accidental ones. How Tommy wanted to show him so much. But the booze was winning out, and Tommy could see it. After a few hours, he was being lead back out of the club. The street outside was deserted. Most people were at home sleeping, but in the parking lot, Adam was still dancing. He even sang a little bit of the songs that would not leave his head.

Guiding Adam into the car, Tommy jogged around to his own side and got in. "Man, you can sing." He had told countless people this at auditions to get on there good side. It was a refreshing change to say it, and mean it at the same time. "You know, I play several instruments, but guitar is the best. It just flows out from me."

The goofiest smile came over Adam’s face. He was listening, but he was also two sheets to the wind and nothing was getting through and staying in his brain. The ride home happened in a flash. This car wasn’t so evil after all and he was eager to have a go at it. Tommy had to help him back inside the house. Telling him several times that he had to use his indoor voice as there where others sleeping. Once in Tommy’s room, with the door closed behind them, he watched the blonde move to the bed and start taking random pieces of clothing off of it and tossing it into a corner where a larger pile was gathering. "Sorry, I don’t have company much. I was thinking; you know, it just makes sense if you stay here with me. Moving a bit fast... But what the fuck. Life is short."

The heat swelled through out his body. Maybe it was all the toxins, or maybe he finally decided to stop fighting the urge, but he was going for it. Walking up to Tommy and turning him around to face him. No words where spoken as he pulled Tommy flush against his own body and connected there lips. The kiss was a little unquardinated at first. But this was his very first kiss, and he was not about to let up. Tommy’s mouth guided his own, and the kiss grew deeper. Adam wrapped his arms tightly around the younger male as Tommy gripped Adam’s shirt in his need. Breaking for only a moment to catch there breath, Adam returned this time, feeling Tommy’s tongue entering his mouth. The two fought for dominance and when they broke away this time, their need was clear to see.

"Stay right here." Tommy broke away and headed into the bathroom, looking for the damn lube. Why was it not where he put it? Or where he thought he had put it in any case. Opening several drawers, his frantic search lead him to find it in the very bottom all the way in the back.

Adam swayed his hips a little, letting out some of his good mood. Tonight he would ask permission to openly court Tommy. If their courtship carried on flawlessly for several months, then he would ask the others hand in marriage. When he stopped moving, he felt as though his head kept moving. Maybe he had too much to drink? Laughing slightly to himself, he leaned up against the wall, feeling his stomach start to turn as well. Gasping, Adam realized too late what was happening. "Tommy." Sparks seemed to flash over his eyes and he was falling.  
Coming back into the bedroom, Tommy had lube in one hand, and a condom in the other. "Jesus, you would think my roommates are porn stars the way they use these….things." The room was empty. "How the…" His eyes darted to the mirror. The fucking thing had to have taken him back in it. Just like how he got sucked to and fro at its will. Tossing the condom at it and flicking it off, he collapsed onto the bed. "Fuck, couldn’t you wait 'til after we had sex at least? Cock blocking parallel world portal mirror bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam groaned as he rolled over onto his back. The all too familiar sitting room was looking back at him. Silently mocking him. Sitting up slowly, he looked down to his clothing. The same as what he remembered from the night before. Looking up to the mirror a heat started to rise in his chest. He could feel the flushing of his cheeks. Standing up, the first thought that crossed his mind was to smash the mirror to pieces. But it seemed that the cursed mirror was his only chance to be happy. His only chance to be with Tommy. Hopefully it would send him back again soon. Looking at his reflection, it bothered him to see the work Tommy had done on his makeup was now smeared and mostly worn. If he could keep it on forever; he would. But he knew better then that. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned to leave the room. Heading up to his own bedroom to wash and change clothing. There was someone he had to speak to.

Face cleaned, freckles back and dressed in a more proper attire, he left his house and walked into the small town. Looking at everything around him, Adam felt how far ahead in time Tommy really was. The differences where just too much to ignore. Reaching the church, he stepped inside and moved towards a small table, lined with candles. He lit one and stepped further inside. Heading towards the confessionals. Entering the one side, he moved to kneel.  
"Greetings my child."

It was Father Pittman. It was much to Adam’s relief. "Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been ten days since my last confession." Adam looked down at his hands as he spoke. "Father, I am about to go against my fathers blessing and court another. I have given a boy my heart and I am certain it is meant to be. God sent him to me. We travel through a mirror. It is impossible to try to explain Father, but please believe me that I am here, telling you the truth."

There was a moment of silence from the other half of the confessional. "Adam…" There seemed no point pretending not to know who the boy was. "This sounds like the devil’s work. No mortal man can travel through mirrors like you talk about. Child, it must have been a dream."  
"No Father, it’s the truth. The mirror in my father’s sitting room is the gateway. You must believe me. I am not sure how it works, but once I find the key, I will go back to him. The sights I have seen. Father you would think I'm mad but it’s all true. I swear, every word of it is true."

Father Pittman was worried for Adam. Thinking the boy's soul was at risk, he said, "It would be best if you went home and prayed. Believe that God will set things straight because he is there to help those who believe in him."

Looking up at the mesh screen, Adam nodded slightly. With his right hand he made the sign of the cross against his chest. "Thank you Father. I will go home and do as you ask of me."  
"Give thanks to the Lord, for he is good."

"For his mercy endures forever." Moving to stand up, Adam left the confessional and went to leave the church. It wasn’t exactly the answers he was looking for but if this was Gods work then he would go home and pray. Pray for Tommy and pray that the mirror will connect them once again.

Monte sat there contemplating what Adam had told him. He felt it was his duty to do what's right. It was his duty to save Adam’s soul. Leaving the confessional, he made his way into a tiny back room where his desk was located. Grabbing a piece of parchment paper and a quill, he started to write. Explaining to Mr. Lambert how his son might be in temptation of the devil. That he should return home quickly to see to his spiritual needs. Once Monte was finished, the letter was passed off to be delivered.

\---  
　  
Being an outgoing guy, Tommy’s actions were drawing some attention. He didn’t want to leave his room. Wanting to be close to the mirror at all times incase it was ready to work again. First he tried to make it work on his terms. Talking to the mirror, begging to it and pressing against the glass, thinking it was a switch of some kind. Nothing he tried though triggered the shift to happen. It made him feel crazy all over again. Taking the laughable outfit Adam had left behind, he placed it in the back of his dresser drawer for safe keeping. Every time Tommy felt as though Adam was just a figment of his imagination, he would pull it out and know that he was real. Sitting on the floor, a plate of food was placed between him and the mirror. He had been hungry at first, but now with the food ready, he didn’t want to touch it.

A soft knock rapped on his door and then it was opened a crack. Cassi poked her head inside. "Hey." Coming inside, she closed the door behind her and joined him on the floor. "You getting sick or something?"

"Or something." He smiled a little bit and moved to rest his head against her shoulder. "You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you."

"I’m offended." She playfully punched his leg. The two had dated once upon a time but found being friends made more sense. Tommy had always said he was bi but, she knew the truth. She loved him just the same. "So, who is he?"

Sitting back up straight, he should have known better then to think Cassi wouldn’t see it. So he spilled his guts. Told her everything that happened from the very start till right up to the present. After everything was out, he wondered when she would start laughing, or accuse him of being on drugs. But that moment never came.

"Crazy things happen all the time. Most are never explained. If you say this mirror connects you with 1811, then I will believe it." Stealing a nugget from his plate, she popped it into her mouth and moved closer to the mirror, doing what Tommy had just done. Pressing the glass and checking the frame. Looking for any clues that it was more then it appeared to be. "How do you know when it works?"

Feeling relief having someone he trusted on his side, he took some food and started to eat. "I get this weird feeling. Kind of like I am being micro waved from the inside out. Then I get dizzy and feel like I’m falling. Before I know it, I’m there, or here. It happens at random with no pattern at all." More food went into his mouth.

"Pig." Laughing a bit, she thought back to the day when they purchased the mirror. It was at an estate sale. The man who had been living in the house was foreign and well into his 90’s when he passed. The mirror wasn’t even the first thing they had looked at. The guy collected many strange objects from all over the world. "I’m sure it will happen again. When the time is right and everything."

Tommy nodded and took the last nugget off of the plate. "Yeah, you're right." He couldn’t help that he was a bit impatient. "Any more food in the kitchen?" His bottomless pit of a stomach could take a bit more.

"I think there’s something left. I’ll go see." Grabbing the plate, she left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Thinking maybe he spoke too soon, Tommy’s stomach started to turn. A burning sensation that spread out through his veins. Hating the feeling, but knowing what it was doing, Tommy found himself leaning forward, his forehead resting against the mirror. Everything became cloudy and then he was falling.

Cassi returned, only having found a hand full of nuggets left. Finding the room empty, she nearly dropped the plate. Her eyes wide on the mirror, she said, "If you hurt him..." Feeling a bit crazy, she quickly turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam had done what the Father had asked of him. He had prayed. Prayed till his knees felt sore. Making some tea and feeling restless, Adam decided to take some time and sit in the sitting room. Maybe do some reading and relax. That plan was quickly side tracked when he saw that he was not alone. "Tommy!"

The blonde was on the floor, still getting over the uncomfortable feeling from the trip. "Hey." His voice cracked a little as he moved to sit up slowly. Adam was there of course to help him to stand and keep him steady. "Now where where we before the mirror so rudely interrupted us before?"

"Right about here." Looking into Tommy’s deep brown eyes, he closed the gap and pressed his lips upon the other's. This time around the kiss went a lot more smoothly. The thin material of his pants giving away the hardness growing there immediately.

Reaching between them, Tommy ran his palm over the front of Adam’s pants. The moans he heard just made him rub a bit harder.

Breaking the kiss, Adam was already breathing out hard. Moving to nip at the boy’s neck, he spoke against the skin. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I have a pretty big guess." Moving his hand away, Tommy looked around the small depressing room. "So you gonna show me your bedroom?"

"Of course. Please come with me." Taking Tommy’s hand in his own, he started to lead the boy out of the room and towards the stair case. It was now the blondes turn to look all around, seeing things different to him. Adam’s room was rather lavish, but simple. The bed and dresser where huge compared to the ones Tommy was used to. Paintings instead of posters lined the walls and the window was large enough to have a small balcony.

"Thomas…"

"Tommy."

"Tommy." Adam smiled at being corrected. "Our courtship has just started and though we have much to learn from one another, I want you to know my heart is pure. I offer you my soul to take, as well as my last name." He was proposing marriage and his palms were already sweating. "Never have I bed a woman or a man before." And the last thing he wanted to do was screw it up.

"I will guide you through it, okay?" Tommy reached up caressing the side of Adam’s face. "I’m not exactly new to this. How about we just worry about the long distance dating we have now." 'Cause as sweet as Adam was, he didn’t want to think about a long distance marriage. His hand slid down the other's cheek and started on the row of buttons on Adam’s shirt. There was some sort of lace thing around his neck and... What the hell? His pants where held on by a knotted string? "You get your clothes and I’ll get mine." That would save them both time and frustration.

Adam removed what he was wearing and folded each piece before placing it on top of the dresser. Tommy on the other hand would remove something and toss it to the ground. The floor around him was littered with clothing. Both moved onto the bed. It was clear Adam felt unsure, so Tommy moved to take control.

"Lay back." Moving to straddle Adam’s legs, he leaned down to start kissing his chest. Freckles covered every inch of the man’s skin and Tommy wanted to lick every one of them. Starting at one nipple, he sucked the bud till he became hard, then nipped it. Hearing a gasp from the other, Tommy moved to do the same treatment to the other nipple. Moving lower to Adam’s cock, he stroked it a few times before leaning in to get a taste. His tongue ran up the underside from the base to the tip. Tasting some of the pre cum on top.

"Tommy I…" A groan came from deep within his throat. There where not enough words in his language to explain just how good this felt. Watching the blonde lavish his cock with attention. Then when the boy opened his mouth and took him in, Adam thought he might just die. "Fuck!" Tommy had used that word all the time and he was growing to like it as well. Pressure was being applied to his hips to keep Adam from rocking to hard into the others mouth. Everything felt so new to him it was hard to keep still. When it became too much he pulled on the blonde hair hard to get him off. "I…I am so sorry, I just…"

"I know. Believe me, I feel it too. Do you have any lube…?" He made a motion with his hand to signify stuff that he would jack off with. "Or condoms?" Tommy moved back up towards the pillows, watching Adam open a drawer next to the bed. Good to see some things never change.  
Pulling out a glass vial with clear liquid, Adam brought it back to the bed. "What is a condom?"

Almost expecting this, Tommy just shook his head. He was clean. Always played it smart and got tested. This was Adam’s first time so he was good. Hell, this was love, and he wasn’t about to say no. "This will do fine." Looking at the vial, it had to be the most elaborate container for lube he had ever seen. "I’m going to show you how to open me up for you." There was a slight flush on his cheeks as he laid back and opened up his legs exposing himself to Adam. Taking the others hand he opened the vial and poured a little bit of the fluid onto one finger. Moving it into place, he let go of Adam’s hand. "Just push in slowly."

Being as delicate as he could, Adam took one finger and circled it around Tommy’s puckered opening before pushing the tip in. The heat encased his finger as he pushed in to the knuckle. Watching the look on the other's face as he let out a content sigh. His warm brown eyes closing slightly. Resting his head against one of Tommy’s propped legs, he could not look away from the scene of pure lust on his bed. Every moan, every tremble, every look that he gave; saying how much he wanted it was driving him out of his mind. Pulling out the one finger he pushed back in with two.

"More." Tommy arched his back a little, putting more pressure on the fingers inside. Feeling the third one enter, there was the burn and the build of pleasure. As the fingers curled inside of him, they brushed against his spot and for a moment Tommy saw stars. "More…fucking more. I need you now."

As he pulled his fingers out, Adam kissed Tommy’s knee. The vial was brought back and more was poured into his hand to coat his cock. Stroking himself a few times, Adam moved closer between the other's legs. As nervous as he was, Adam moved on instinct. Lining himself up and pushing into Tommy’s opening. The tight heat made him shudder. Once he was pushed all the way inside, Adam leaned forward kissing Tommy’s neck and shoulder. Keeping his body still as Tommy trembled slightly against him. "Are you alright?"

"I have never been better then I am right now." Tommy ran his fingers down Adam’s back. "Move for me Adam. God, make me feel it." Rocking his hips a bit to give Adam the go ahead to move.

Taking the hint, Adam started off at a slow pace. Getting used to the feeling of heaven Tommy was giving him. Looking for that spot that his lover seemed to enjoy so intently before. Against his ear, Tommy was begging. The soft caresses turning into pressing against his flesh desperately. There eyes locked, and silently he knew what he needed to do. Taking Tommy’s legs, he helped to guide them over his shoulder. He was able to push in so much deeper this way. Hooking his arm under the other's arm to grab at his shoulders, Adam started the assault on Tommy’s ass. Each thrust hard and punishing. The moans coming from Tommy’s bent body seemed almost inhuman. Fingers found themselves locked in black locks, pulling hard at the root. With a twist, Adam found Tommy’s spot and began to pound into it mercilessly.

"Please …please…please…" The endless stream from Tommy. His voice strained and small. Trapped under Adam and never wanting to be saved. "So close. So fucking close. Fill my ass with your cum. Mark me as yours. Please."

There was no holding back. Several more thrusts and he was cumming hard in Tommy’s ass. To stop from screaming out, he bit down on the blonde's shoulder which triggered his own orgasm. Their bodies shook against one another, riding out there mutual high.

Moving his mouth away, Adam kissed the mark he had made against the pale skin. "You are so beautiful." He started to move back. Letting the other's legs down, and slowly pulling out of his ass . Being exhausted, Tommy allowed his legs to stay open in a wanton manner. Showing off his abused hole and Adam’s cum dripping out of it. Adam’s eyes could not turn away from it. Curiosity got the better of him as he leaned down to lap at the puckered flesh.

Tommy nearly jumped right off of the bed. "Fuck, Adam! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because you’re doing a damn good job of it." Laughing slightly, he pulled on the other's arm to bring him up to eye level. Pecking his lips, Tommy nuzzled against Adam’s neck. "It’s never been like that. Not even bullshitting you."

Running his hand over Tommy’s back a few times, Adam moved to get up off of the bed. "Allow me to get you something to clean yourself up." Kissing his lips one more time, Adam moved off of the bed and went to the powder room. After cleaning himself off, Adam brought a cloth back so Tommy could do the same. Clean enough, Adam pulled the small body closer to his own larger body. "I love you Tommy. I was afraid to express such feelings before, but now…"

A slamming noise came from downstairs.

"ADAM!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting straight up in bed, looking as white as a ghost, Adam had fear in his eyes. "My…my father." Moving from the bed, he grabbed his clothing and in a haste started to put them on. Tommy got the hint and started to redress. So much for cuddle time.

Leaving the room, Adam headed down the stairs before his father could come up and discover his guest. Eber was dressed up in his best suit; with tails, top hat and even a cane. His brother must have had the baby. He was thrusting a piece of parchment at him. "Care to tell me why I was sent this?"

Taking the paper, Adam started to read it over, feeling his heart drop even more. "Father, I wanted to explain…"

"Explain nothing!" Taking the hat off, he tossed it at a table, missing it completely. "It was bad enough knowing that my son, my first born, was sinful. But now the father thinks you are being taunted by demons. And this boy? No, there will be none of that. Do you hear me?"

Adam crumpled the paper up in his hand. Even if Father Pittman had done this to help him, the trust was broken. "His name is Tommy, and we…"

He was backhanded before another word could leave his mouth. "I have taken enough from you!"  
"But not from me!" Tommy came charging down the stairs so quickly it was a miracle he didn’t fall. He had just finished getting dressed and went to see what was going on when he saw the man hit Adam. Father or not, this was not going to happen again. Moving between the two, he got right into the older man’s face. "You fucking think about touching him again and you will be picking your teeth up off the floor. Got me?"

The look on Eber’s face went from shock to livid in a matter of seconds. "I will not allow one of your kind in my house. I bid you to leave before I call a roundsman."

Tommy had no fucking clue what a roundsman was. It didn’t matter to him. What did matter was the fact that Eber had made a huge mistake. The man might have been doing something innocent as reaching out to grab his shoulder, but in the blonde's mind he was coming at him. Tommy always defended himself. With a right hook he punched the older man square in the jaw, sending him right back onto his ass.

Watching the two fight, Adam felt time move slower. Unable to stop the yelling, stop the hitting, and as his eyes traveled to Tommy he noticed something else as well. Small beads of sweat had formed along the boy’s hairline. One arm was wrapped around his middle. And while Tommy was so distracted and flexing his hand in pain, he was not realizing that the mirror was about to send him back. Moving quickly, Adam practically dragged Tommy into the sitting room. Once there, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to know what it looked like to go through to the other side, he could not bear to watch his love be taken away. "I love you. Please Tommy, know that I love you."

There was a grunt of pain. Tommy tried to answer him back but his clenched jaw was not about to let him respond. Feeling his head start to spin, he willed himself to stop. To stay... but it wasn’t meant to be. He started to fall.

Enclosing his arms tightly around Tommy’s body, Adam stumbled forward a bit when his body seemed to just vanish around him. Opening his eyes, he found it to be true. Tommy was gone. Turning to a noise behind him, Eber was standing there, holding his jaw in one hand. The cane was still in the other. "Where is he? Where is the man who dares to embarrass me in my own home?"

"Gone, father." Adam turned his eyes away, looking at the mirror. The sadness was overwhelming in his eyes. Seeing his father in the reflection, he noticed the man lifting the hand with the cane and coming his way. He expected to be beaten. It would not have been the first time. But to his horror, his body was not the target. The handle of the cane came down hard upon the glass of the mirror. Adam screamed.

"I will not allow a tool of the devil in my house!" The cane came down to hit it again but Adam moved his body in the way. With the anger still coursing through him, Eber allowed the cane to come down upon his son's back time and time again till his arm had grown tired.

"Please." Sniffling a bit, Adam looked at his father with red rimmed eyes. "Do not break the mirror. I will do anything. Please spare it." Looking at the reflective surface, he could see a series of cracks from the hit. Starting at the top right corner and fanning out several inches. There was no way of knowing if the damage would stop the time shifts. If his love was lost forever to him now. Deep in his heart, Adam feared the worst.

"Get it out of my sight." As he went to turn to leave, Eber stopped. No, he had a bigger request than that. "You will get changed in your best suit and accompany me to the Wendle household where you will propose to their daughter. It may be rushing things, but I am sure I can plan a wedding for the end of the week."

Saying nothing, Adam moved to take down the mirror. His arms shook from the pain that was ripping through the muscles of his back, but he would not allow any more damage to be done to the mirror. Moving as fast as he was able to, Adam hauled the mirror up the stairs to his room. Placing it flat on to the floor, Adam kneeled down, looking into the damaged reflection. Tears fell from his eyes, landing on the glass. "I am so sorry." His hand came up to trace along the cracks. Adam felt as though he had asked God for too much, and now he was being punished. Pushing the mirror under his bed, he got up and started to get ready.

\---  
　  
Tommy felt his body hit the floor of his bedroom hard. Letting out a cry of pain, his stomach was still turning violently. It was a record finish for him to crawl to the bathroom and make it to the toilet as the contents of his stomach came up and out. Even after it was emptied he would heave nothing. Grabbing some toilet paper to wash his mouth, Tommy started too moved back into the bedroom. He didn’t have to wonder long why the ride through had been so bumpy. There where cracks on the mirror’s surface. "No!" Falling down in front of the mirror, he rubbed at the cracks as though it was some cruel joke. That they really weren’t there in the first place. Tommy began to think it was his fault. That somehow he had messed up coming through and broke the mirror for good. "No, no no…"


	8. Chapter 8

Adam looked as handsome as he ever was. But his eyes where empty. There was no joy or happiness in what he was about to do. His father though was over joyed. When they arrived at the house, the family welcomed them both inside. Adam wasted no time. He wanted this to be done quickly.

"Mr. Wendle I have come to ask your permission to take your daughter Brooke’s hand in marriage." There was a ring of course. Eber made sure to that.

Her father was beaming. "I give you permission Mr. Lambert. This calls for a celebration." He and Eber laughed like old school chums as the brandy was opened and poured for the men.

Once there was a chance Adam slipped outside to be alone. He didn’t care for the brandy or the fake conversation. Finding a bench to sit down upon, Adam’s thoughts drifted to the future. But even now he wasn’t meant to have this time to himself.

Joining him was Brooke. She looked to be about as sad as he was. The two sat in silence for a while. Just taking in the peace of the night surrounding them.

"You do not wish to really marry me, do you?" She looked at his expressions, getting the answers to what she was looking for. "They say many things about you in town. I did not know if I should believe them. But I feel they where right."

"It does not matter now." Adam put on a fake smile. "I will be a good husband to you."

Taking one gloved hand, she put it over Adam’s. "You love another, I can see this. I too love another. But he is poor and can not afford to marry." Her voice was soft and caring. They shared the same pain. "When I was just a child, I believed that my dreams would come true. Silly to think of it that way now."  
　

\---

 

Days passed and Tommy was a wreck. Everyone tried to help him, but he didn’t want anyone around. It got to the point that when he was home he would lock the bedroom door just to get some privacy. The plans to make a band where on hold. They needed a singer and Tommy refused to host auditions for anyone. He knew who the singer was going to be. Just there was the tiny detail of bringing him into this time. But each day that passed his hope was fading. The mirror was broke that much was clear. It could have meant the end of the trips all together. He just didn’t know.

His free time was spent on the internet, looking up occult practices and mystical myths. Since the first time into the mirror, anything seemed possible now. Trying anything, from wiccan to voodoo, and nothing seemed to spark a trip to occur.

It was the end of the week and Tommy was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. He was at his wits end. "Okay, you listen the fuck up to me. I want my Adam and I want him now. So I don’t care what condition you are in, but you bring him to me." Stopping right in front of it, he fell to his knees and pressed both palms against the glass. "I’ll do anything for him. You want my soul? Take it. Nothing means anything unless he’s here with me. Please…" Sighing, he then rested his forehead against the glass as well. "I love him. I fucking love him."


	9. Chapter 9

The days seemed to fly by. His father kept him quite busy with the wedding plans. So much needed to be done in such a short amount of time. Tomorrow was the big day. He could feel his throat close up at the thought of it. Standing in front of this closet, there hanging up was his suit. It was lavish and perfect and made for the wrong person. Every night he pulled the mirror out from under the bed and tried to get it to work. He talked to it till his voice left him. He even slept on it once. It resulted in the worst stiff neck he had ever had. But nothing seemed to work.

Eber was out of the house today. He was in town, finishing up last minute details that Adam thankfully managed to get out of. He was supposed to be spending the day with his bride to be. Becoming more familiar with each other. Adam was intending to go over there but it would not be the meeting his father had in mind. The Lambert’s prepared to present the Wendle’s with a dowry on the day of the wedding. Adam had that money in his pocket as he made his way towards the house. Life may have been set out for them by there parents, but that didn’t mean he or Brooke had to accept it.

Entering the house, he put his best foot forward. Always the good actor, he approached Brooke and asked her to join him in a walk in the garden. There was no reason for her not to accept. The afternoon was beautiful. The sun was shining high in the sky and birds all around them where singing together. Adam was grinning like the Cheshire cat with the secret he was keeping. Walking further from the house and making sure they where alone, Adam stopped Brooke.

"Let us be honest. Neither of us wants tomorrow to happen. We could go through with it. We could make our parents happy, and therefore ruin any chance of our dreams, or we can take it back." Brooke looked about to speak and he held up his hand to silence her for just a little while longer. Taking the money from his pocket he slipped it into her hand. "This belongs to you now. Tonight, when everyone is sleeping, I want you to go to the man you love and use this money to board a ship. Go anywhere far far away from here and start all over. Start the life you want."

Her eyes traveled from Adam’s face to the money and back again. "This will make a lot of people very angry. No one more so than your father."

"True." The smile grew on his face. There was some sick satisfaction in that. "You leave my father up to me. Tonight I will leave as well. Go where my heart may take me. A place I will be more accepted."

Looking down at the money again, she sighed. "Adam, are you positive about this?" There was a fear in being so close to what you want.

Nodding 'yes', he pulled Brooke closer and hugged her. "I am more than positive. You live your dreams."

Hugging him back, she felt close to tears. There would only be a few more hours left to wait. They would be the longest hours of her life. "You live your dreams as well."

Parting that day, Adam felt good knowing he had done something to help another. His father did not appear to be home yet, so he went up to the bedroom to pack a few things in a bag. There was a question about leaving a note or not. But Adam had nothing to say. He did not know where he would be traveling to or if he would ever return. So much was uncertain and it scared him.

Packed up and with nothing left to do but wait, he moved to his bed and kneeled down to pull out the mirror. "I will miss you the most." His hands pressed against the cool glass, hoping to feel some sort of spark. As his head hung down, his reflection became blurry from the tears building up inside of him. "I do not know what you want from me. Be it my very soul I would have gladly given it up to be with him. Nothing else in my life here matters. Not when I know Tommy is out there. Not when I know it can be so much better." A few teardrops fell upon the glass. "He is the other half of me." His voice started to quiver. "I love him."

There was a pounding at Adam’s temples, a migraine that seemed to appear out of nowhere. With each beat of his heart, the pain spread farther and farther reaching down his arms and his chest. His stomach turned in an instant and then he felt the ground slip from under him.

\---  
　  
One second Tommy was leaning against the mirror attempting to not break down and the next he was being thrusted back by a body colliding with his own. There was a shattering sound so powerful he could have sworn the floor shook a bit. Feeling the weight on his own body, Tommy rubbed at his eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened to him. The body over him lifted up and opened his beautiful blue eyes and everything fit into place. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam as tightly as he could. No way in hell was he ever letting go again. Adam was so happy, he too wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rolled them over so that he was on his back.

"How? I mean, I thought the fucking thing was broken?" Looking back, he was not ready for what he saw. The mirror was beyond fixing now. The entire glass part was shattered out. Only small ragged pieced remained attached to the frame. "Do you think this means…" Looking back to Adam, he had a good feeling.

Adam nodded and pulled the other down for a kiss. "I think this means I shall be staying here for quite a while."

"Damn straight you are." Doing a happy wiggle on top of the other, his mind went into over drive. "Babyboy, I even got you a job. Lead fucking singer. How cool would that be? And we can get your hair done and buy you some clothes. Oh, and pick up some more makeup cause mine is kinda crappy. I gotta teach you how to drive, and how to talk, cause all that weird as shit talking you do…"

Adam pulled Tommy into a kiss to shut him up and Tommy was eager to respond back. Nipping on the blonde lower lip as they parted, Adam felt like the happiest man on earth. "All those things are good, but, how about for the next several hours we get reacquainted with each other?"

"Sounds damn good to me." Leaning back down, Tommy continued the kiss.

 

The End


End file.
